deadly_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk vs Doomsday
Introduction A man is driving a car through New York City. The man is Bruce Banner. Bruce has been having a pretty good day. He has a date planned with Betty Ross in a few hours, and just a few days ago, the Hulk was taken off of the wanted list by the US govornment. However, his day was about to get a lot worse. Just down the road was Doomsday, the monster that had killed Superman. He was belived to have been killed, but he came back to life (an annoying habit of Doomsday's) and was rampaging through the city again, this time, without Superman to stop him. At this particular moment, he was throwing a gasoline truck through the air, and it happened to land on top of the car belonging to Bruce Banner. "S**t! Not again!" yelled Banner, just before he was struck by the truck, and blown into hundreds of little peices. One of the peices, a chunk of brain, began to grow, and turn green, and regrew, from it alone, Banner's entire body. However, he wasn't Bruce Banner now. He was the Hulk. The infuriated Green Goliath leapt to Doomsday, and got all up in his grille. FIGHT! Hulk yells "You just made a BIG mistake, grey man! You made Hulk ANGRY!" Hulk charges Doomsday, and swings a massive punch, but Doomsday effortlessly blocks it. "What? No one stronger than HULK!!!" Hulk's muscles bulge, and he grows about an inch taller. Hulk than uses a downward punch, driving Doomsday into the ground, and than jumps into the sewers after him. Doomsday gets up and shakes his head. Just in time to be punched in the face by the Hulk. Doomsday and the hulk than become engaged in an elongated battle of fisticuffs, in which Doomsday eventually prevails. Doomsday grabs Hulk by the throat, then repeatedly slams him against the ground and then hurls Hulk directly through the roof of the sewer, and from there through the floor of a skyscraper. Hulk flies through the entire building and than through the air, landing in a desert. Hulk gets up, and says, "Impossible, no one can defeat the Hulk, Hulk is strongest one..." Doomsday suddenly rises up from the ground, and grabs hulk's throat. Doomsday growls. Hulk resists, but is still unable to escape Doomsday's grasp, his muscles bulge, and he grows even taller. Hulk, barely able to speak, rasps "You... Can't... Beat... The... HUUULK!!!!" Hulk tears Doomsday's arms away from his throat. Hulk then delivers four devastating punches, beating Doomsday's face into a rapidly healing pulp. Hulk throws Doomsday's flailing body into a mountain, and charges at Doomsday, but just as he is about to reach Doomsday, he is suddenly impaled through the chest by a spine thrown by Doomsday. Hulk, roaring in pain, reaches to the spine, and is preparing to pull it out, when he is struck by a wall of fire, coming from Doomsday's mouth. Doomsday charges Hulk with a clothesline strike and then punches his face repeatedly. Hulk catches Doomsday's arms and then grabs his jaw, snapping it backwards and breaking it. Doomsday howls in pain. Hulk delivers a couple more punches before grabbing Doomsday by the shoulders and smashing him face-first into the ground. Doomsday gets up, it's jaw repaired and now armoured, and punches Hulk full-force. Hulk staggers backward as Doomsday lands one more punch and backs off, preparing to charge. Doomsday then lowers his head, prepares to run, and sprints at the Green Goliath. Doomsday crashes into Hulk, back first, impaling Hulk multiple times, then slashes Hulk's arm, weakening the joint, before tearing off his arm. Doomsday uses the arm as a weapon beating Hulk until he break's his neck, and then impaling him through the skull with one of his spines, and tearing off the Hulk's head. The Hulk falls, dead. For the moment. As Doomsday turns to continue his rampage, Hulk rises to his feet, his head growing back with extreme rapidity, the force of his healing snapping Doomsday's spines out of his body. Hulk smashes Doomsday with a punch to the groin (Yep, that hurts aliens too) followed by an uppercut, throwing Doomsday into space, and leaps up as well, following him. They land on the moon. Hulk looms over Doomsday, striking him with punch after punch. He lifts the bloody and broken Doomsday into the air, and roars, (miraculously talking in space) "That was your mistake. You forgot one minor detail. HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!!!!!!!!" Hulk grabs Doomsday's arms and pulls with all of his might. And pulls his arms directly off of his body. Hulk grabs Doomsday's skull, and crushes it. "THIS ENDS HERE!!!" With one epic uppercut, he launches Doomsday into the sun, with such force that the recoil of his punch drives him into the moon, literally breaking in in half. (Cut to Doomsday, his body being incinerated in the sun.) K.O.!!! Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Marvel Vs Category:DC Vs Category:Hulk Vs Category:Doomsday Vs Category:Stevethebarbarian's pages Category:Contraversial Battle